1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use with conventional hand tools such as jigsaws, electrical scissors, sanders, buffers or the like which may be moved in a circular motion such as a counterclockwise direction during use as may be required over a work day in manufacturing or maintenance operations. The invention can be for example connected between the electrical supply cord of the tool and a drop cord connected to a power source to prevent the supply cord from twisting and possibly being damaged as the tool is directed continuously in circles.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various attempts have been made in the past to prevent electrical supply cords from twisting and being damaged by operators who must direct power hand tools in continous circular patterns. For example, in the manufacture of round table tops, jigsaws are often employed to cut wood or plyboard and such materials may be cut with a hand-held electrical jigsaw in a continuous counterclockwise direction. After one or more tops are cut the operator must stop and untwist the electrical supply cord which may be suspended from an overhead power source. In use, after sufficient twisting has occurred, the power supply or drop cord may be damaged and has to be repaired or replaced at great expense. Continuous circular movement of power hand tools normally occurs in furniture manufacturing, cloth cutting in garment plants and in other types of manufacturing and maintenance facilities.
With the known problems associated with electrical supply cord twisting, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a rotatable electrical connector which is easy to install between an electrical supply cord and a power hand tool and which can be readily adapted to a variety of power hand tool uses.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a rotatable electrical connector which is relatively simple in construction yet which will provide convenience to the user and will prevent windings in supply cords when a hand tool is operated in a circular direction.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a rotatable electrical connector for electrical supply cords which can be easily manufactured for various voltages and which is equipped with a ground wire.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the invention is presented below.